


Los Arcanos

by RedRainbow



Series: Los Arcanos [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Twins, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bokushi, Gen, M/M, Magic School, Magic Users GOM, Teacher-Student Relationship, oreshi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRainbow/pseuds/RedRainbow
Summary: En cierto universo, en cierto tiempo, en cierto país, una vez existió la gloriosa Academia de Magia Teiko, donde los más grandes magos que alguna vez pudo conocer la humanidad se educaron. Sin embargo esta historia es de mucho antes, de cuando ellos solamente eran estudiantes habilidosos con un futuro incierto por delante.Esta es la historia de cuando la "Generación de los Milagros" comenzó a formarse en Teiko.





	1. La Academia de Magia Teiko

**Author's Note:**

> Luego de una tarde leyendo novelas ligeras tal Mayuyu esta historia nació. Espero que les guste.
> 
> PD: Aquel que reconozca la base principal de inspiración se ganara un poroto.

El cálido resplandor del sol acompañado del incesante murmullo de los estudiantes le dió la bienvenida a Kagami Taiga a la Academia de Magia Teiko. Con tan sólo 21 años y graduado hace poco del Instituto de Magia Seirin, este hombre llegaba para convertirse en profesor de tal reconocida academia.

— Te ves nervioso, Taiga.

— ¿¡T-Tatsuya?!

Kagami no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al voltear y ver a sus espaldas a Himuro Tatsuya, un antiguo amigo que luego de discusiones y conflictos habia vuelto a hablarle hace unos años. Este tan solo lo observaba con su usual sonrisa, sin mostrar algún signo de sorpresa ante su presencia.

— Ha pasado un tiempo. ¿Así que ahora eres profesor en Teiko al igual que yo?

— Sí, de alguna forma...

— Bueno, siempre fuiste excepcionalmente hábil con la magia pero... No pensé que quisieras dedicarte a esto.

Aquella afirmación era correcta, pese a su afinidad natural con la magia, Kagami nunca había destacado en lo que a calificaciones se refiere. Por eso mismo era que ser profesor probablemente fuera la última opción del pelirrojo, sin embargo aquí estaba.

— Pasaron muchas cosas...

— Fufu, puedo imaginarlo. Pero tendremos tiempo de hablar de ello luego, después de todo estaremos siendo colegas, Kagami-sensei.

Con una última risa, Himuro comenzó a caminar. Kagami imitó su ejemplo y pronto se vió atravesando las puertas de la Academia.

La Academia de Magia Teiko era aún más gloriosa de lo que todos solían presumir. Su fachada exterior permanecía pulcra y completamente intacta luego de siglos, dandole a toda la institución un toque antiguo imposible de negar, sus pasillos cubiertos de las más finas baldosas e iluminados por vitrales con un diseño elegante solamente provocaban un ambiente de tranquilidad. Sin embargo pese a esto Kagami permanecía nervioso mientras Himuro lo guiaba hasta la sala de profesores, se le hacía imposible el comprender por qué el había sido elegido como profesor en tal tipo de institución.

Había asistido unos años a una Academia en el extranjero, es verdad, sin embargo luego de volver había asistido a un instituto sin merito alguno y por si fuera poco sus calificaciones nunca fueron destacables. Lo único bueno que poseía era su afinidad natural con la magia, sin embargo esto era producido solamente por su Bendición Arcana que poco controlaba.

Las Bendiciones de los Arcanos Mayores, aquellas con las que solamente un pequeño número de la población nacía, otorgaban una habilidad excepcional junto con una afinidad natural con la magia a su poseedor que automáticamente se convertía en un prodigio de la magia. Kagami Taiga había sido bendito bajo la marca de "El Sol", uno de los 22 Arcanos Mayores. Era justamente esta bendición la que le hacía posible conjurar grandes hechizos sin cansarse en lo más mínimo y con una facilidad que todos aquellos con Arcanos Menores envidiaban. Sin embargo además de eso... Kagami Taiga no poseía nada.

— Aquí es.— Mencionó Himuro de pronto.— Bienvenido a la sala de profesores.

Al abrir la puerta Kagami no pudo sino estar complacido de la habitación. Lejos de la ostentosidad del resto de la academia, la sala de profesores estaba decorada con un estilo sencillo y poco sobrecargado que invitaba un poco a la comodidad. Himuro pareció notar su gusto por la habitación y le dio un pequeño empujón en la espalda para que entrara completamente en esta.

— ¡Ah, tu debes ser el profesor nuevo! — Levantándose de su escritorio, un pelinegro de su misma edad se le acerco.— Es agradable ver gente nueva por aquí, ver todo el tiempo las mismas caras amargadas se vuelve agobiante.

— ¿Te agobia mi cara, Takao?

El mencionado Takao y Kagami se estremecieron al oir la voz dominante de alguien en la entrada de la sala.

— Kasamatsu-san, este es el nuevo profesor Kagami.

— ¿Es conocido tuyo, Himuro? Bueno, eso da igual ahora.— Kasamatsu, otro pelinegro con un par de años más que Takao, se puso frente a él con una mirada firme.— Encantado, soy Kasamatsu Yukio. Y el tonto detrás tuyo es Takao Kazunari.

Sin darse cuenta, Takao se había posicionado detrás de Kagami con la intención de evitar la mirada de Kasamatsu, al ver que esto no había resultado salió de su escondite con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

— ¡No te enfades, senpai! Por agobiante no hablaba de las caras, si no del color de cabello.

— Ahora que lo dices, es verdad. Todos tenemos el cabello negro excepto Kagami.

—¿Ves, senpai? ¡Incluso Himuro-san está de acuerdo!

— ¡Ese no es el punto!

El ambiente tenso que Kagami sentía poco a poco fue dispersandose. Se encontró con una sonrisa involuntaria al observar la discusión de sus nuevos colegas.

— Parecen estar divirtiéndose aunque faltan solo unos minutos para que comiencen las clases.

— Ugh... B-Buenos días, Nijimura-senpai.

Nijimura, otro pelinegro para variar, contestó el saludo de Takao con un asentimiento antes de voltear su mirada hacía donde Kagami, nervioso otra vez, se encontraba. Sus miradas se encontraron y Kagami no pudo sino sorprenderse ante la pasión que en ellos se veía, contrario a lo que su tono de voz firme expresaba.

— Yo soy Nijimura Shuuzou, profesor de estudios avanzados.

— Yo soy...

Tomando aire antes de ajustar su postura y mirar con atención a los otros cuatro profesores de la habitación, Kagami reunió valor y comenzó a hablar.

— Soy Kagami Taiga... Desde ahora voy a encargarme de la clase de recitación mágica. Encantado de conocerlos.

— ¡Bienvenido, Kagami! — Ese fue Takao.

— Espero que nos vaya bien este año, bro.— Himuro.

— No te confíes por ser profesor, si los estudiantes te notan falto de confianza te destruirán.— Kasamatsu.

— Ah, y no solamente vas a hacer clases de recitación mágica. — Nijim—

— E-Espere, ¿qué?

— Vas a ser el encargado de ayudar a cierto estudiante en relación a su habilidad mágica y la de su bendición arcana.

— ¿Ayudar a un estudiante...?

— Sí. Su nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya...

_El único en generaciones con la marca de "El Loco"._


	2. Los Enamorados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si le preguntaras a cualquier estudiante al respecto probablemente diría que "La primera clase de recitación mágica de Kagami Taiga fue normal y no demasiado complicada", sin embargo para Kise Ryouta y la joven Generación de los Milagros significo solo el inicio de sus problemas.

— ¡La clase va a comenzar, por favor todos vuelvan a sus asientos!

De pie frente al pizarrón, Kagami Taiga comenzaba su primera clase de recitación mágica. Nunca se le había dado bien ninguna materia escolar en específico, pero si tuviera que escoger la que mejor se le daba entonces seria justamente recitación mágica.

La técnica de recitar un hechizo en sí era algo sencillo pero la manera en cómo lo hacías afectaba en gran medida a este. Kagami nunca lo había comprendido con exactitud, justamente por su afinidad natural con la magia que le permitía con solo una palabra hacer lo que a otros les demoraba conjuros de horas. Era ese mismo Kagami el que desde ahora enseñaría sobre recitación mágica.

Entrar por la puerta y ver a todos aquellos estudiantes que entre los bancos parecían divertirse despertó en Kagami un sentimiento de nostalgia al recordar sus años pasados. Es verdad que nunca había hecho ningún amigo demasiado cercano, en parte por la mezcla de miedo y respeto que todos en su clase le tenían por ser poseedor de un Arcano Mayor, sin embargo aún así tenía unos pocos compañeros con los que hablaba a veces para pasar el rato.

Ahora él ya no era el estudiante sino el maestro.

— Soy Kagami Taiga y desde hoy estaré enseñándoles recitación mágica. Espero que este sea un año agradable para todos.

Los estudiantes, con sus uniformes completamente pulcros y sin arruga alguna, permanecían sentados en sus respectivas mesas mientras le prestaban atención a sus palabras. Unos pocos se encontraban algo distraídos, bostezando o murmurando, pero Kagami consideró que para esas horas de la mañana, y siendo su primera clase, estaría mal simplemente regañarlos. Sacando ánimos de algún lugar dentro de su cerebro, Kagami sonrió antes de comenzar la clase.

 

* * *

 

— Es por ello que πῦρ puede ser leído ya sea como հուր o como focum. Es importante que aprendan que tipo de dialecto es mejor para ustedes.— Con una voz neutra y apoyandose en el libri de texto, el pelirrojo ya casi terminaba su clase.— Si consiguen identificar cual de ellos es más compatible con su mana interno lograrán una relativa mejora en relación a la potencia y el rango de su magia.

Mientras Kagami dictaba la clase la mayoría de los estudiantes prestaba atención a sus palabras, sin embargo en la parte posterior del salón permanecía cierto estudiante de cabello rubio mirando hacia el frente sin percatarse de nada.

— _¿Cuánto faltará para el descanso...? De seguro Midorimacchi y Momoicchi están prestando atención... Les pediré sus apuntes luego._

Aquel estudiante dejó escapar un suspiro antes de mirar hacia su derecha, donde un casi imperceptible estudiante permanecía durmiendo. Sus cabellos de color cielo y su pequeña figura recostada sobre la mesa pronto se convirtieron en el centro de la atención del estudiante rubio, quien sin despegar sus ojos dorados de él solamente se limitó a sonreir.

— _Kurokocchi debe haber pasado toda la tarde entrenando con Akashicchi otra vez. ¡Debería aceptar mi invitación un día de estos y salir a relajarse por ahí conmigo!_ — El rubio dejó escapar otro suspiro antes de que su sonrisa se ampliara.— _Podríamos ir al karaoke de la ciudad juntos, o ir al parque, o jugar basketball un rato por ahí..._

— ¡Oye, tú! ¡El rubio con sonrisa embobada!

El cuerpo del rubio se estremeció al sentir la voz del nuevo profesor. Rápidamente se puso de pie mientras trataba de evitar avergonzarse por las risas tímidas de uno que otro estudiante. Su mirada del mismo tono que su cabello se encontró con la rojiza del maestro — ¿Kagami era su nombre? — y sin saber por qué sus nervios aumentaron.

— _¿Esto es...?_ — No, ya lo sabía. Su marca estaba reaccionando al de aquel profesor.— _¿Él también posee un Arcano Mayor...?_

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Kise Ryouta, Kagami-sensei...

Pudo sentir la mirada intensa del profesor una vez más, sin embargo, contrario a lo que su interior sentía, su exterior demostraba una confianza inigualable, dando su usual sonrisa coqueta que hacía suspirar a la mayoría de las chicas de la clase. Kise Ryouta se enfrentaba al nuevo profesor Kagami Taiga sin un atisbo de miedo.

— Muy bien, Kise. ¿Puedes quedarte un tiempo después de que termine la clase? Tengo que hablar de algo contigo.

— _¡¿Ehh?! ¡Pero si no he hecho nada!_ — Guardandose sus gritos internos, Kise sonrió.— Por supuesto, Kagami-sensei.

— Muy bien. Ah, tú y Kuroko Tetsuya.

— ¿Eh...?

Entendía el hecho de ser llamado por no poner atención en la clase, aunque de cualquier manera ya entendería todo eso posteriormente estudiando con sus compañeros. Sin embargo, ¿por qué llamaba a Kuroko? Ni siquiera debería haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, por lo que era imposible que fuera por dormir en clases.

Sintiendo los nervios revoloteando en su interior, Kise buscó la mirada de Kagami sin embargo ningún sentimiento parecía reflejarse en él — o tal vez su marca impedía que intrusos como él espiaran — por lo que el rubio no tuvo más opción que sentarse en su lugar. Le dio una mirada al chico a su derecha, quien seguía en los brazos de Morfeo sin percatarse de nada, antes de mover su vista al frente. La ansiedad en el interior de Kise estaba por explotar y pronto su mirada se encontró con la rosacea de otra estudiante varios puestos más adelante.

Podía leer el desconcierto de su mirada, sin comprender tampoco por qué Kuroko había sido llamado por aquel profesor. Su dulce rostro reflejaba incertidumbre y sus manos agarraban nerviosas su uniforme. Al lado suyo, otro estudiante de cabello verdoso y gafas parecía considerar el preguntarle a Kagami acerca de qué había hecho Kuroko, sin embargo mientras tanto permanecía tenso en su asiento — ¿tal vez las probabilidades no lo apoyaban hoy? —.

Así la clase siguió su curso hasta la hora de la campana.

— Uff, siento como si mi cerebro fuera a explotar.

— ¿Demasiada información para ti? Y eso que Kagami-sensei fue lo más claro posible...

Mientras los estudiantes poco a poco se retiraban del salón, Kise se levantó y miró al estudiante que aún permanecía durmiendo en su puesto.

— Kurokocchi, despierta...

— Mmh... ¿Kise-kun? — Tomó toda la voluntad de Kise no chillar ante la tierna expresión de Kuroko mirándolo confundido.— ¿Qué sucede?

— _¡Estamos en problemas, Kurokocchi!_ — Tratando de bajar su voz para que el profesor que permanecía aún en el salón, arreglando sus pertenencias, no escuchara, Kise tomó sus cosas mientras veía como Kuroko poco a poco comenzaba a enderezarse.— Arregla tu cabello primero, nos espera una buena...

— ¡Ki-chan, Tetsu-kun!

La estudiante de cabello rosa junto al de cabello verde los observaban desde la puerta del salón. Una mirada que daba ánimos se les fue dirigida antes de que ambos cerraran la puerta y dejarán solamente a Kise, Kuroko y Kagami en la habitación.

El ambiente se tornó completamente tenso y ni un sonido podía escucharse, sin embargo Kise caminó hacía donde Kagami se encontraba siendo seguido desde cerca por Kuroko, quien diligentemente trataba de arreglar su peinado completamente deshecho luego de su pequeña siesta.

— Ah, Kise. Veo que no te has escapado.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, Kagami-sensei! — Con una sonrisa nerviosa, Kise se apresuró en tratar de escapar de la situación lo antes posible.— Entiendo que no estaba poniendo atención y eso... ¡Pero...!

— No te preocupes, está bien.— ¿Eh?

— ¡¿E-Está bien?!

— Claro, es obvio que vas a estar distraído pensando en otra cosa de vez en cuando. Yo también fui estudiante, ¿sabes?

— ¡Ya veo! — Kise dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabia que estaba conteniendo para sonreír.— ¡Y yo que pensaba que Kagami-sensei iba a ser un amargado!

—Sólo esta vez por ser la primera clase... — Con una ligera pausa, el de cabello rojizo movió su vista por el salón antes de suspirar.— Así que Kuroko no se quedo.

— ¿Eh? Kurokocchi es—

— Estoy aquí, Kagami-sensei.

Solamente una frase bastó para que los corazones de Kise y Kagami se paralizaran a la vez. Aún sabiendo de su presencia en el salón, la voz de Kuroko fue tan repentina que incluso Kise fue sorprendido. No pudo evitar que un pequeño grito saliera de su boca antes de largarse a reír.

— ¡No hagas eso, Kurokocchi!

— ¡¿Cuándo llegaste?!

— Estuve aquí todo el tiempo, Kagami-sensei.

Manteniendo su usual expresión apática, Kuroko mantuvo su mirada sobre la de Kagami. A pesar de haber dormido durante toda la clase había permanecido despierto durante la presentación del nuevo profesor y este automáticamente había llamado su atención.

— _¿Acaso él es...?_

— Bueno, tengo que hablar de algo con Kuroko. Puedes irte mientras, Kise.

— Ah, de acuerdo... — Con una expresión nerviosa y una última mirada a Kuroko, Kise cumplió la orden de Kagami y salió de la habitación con un solo pensamiento en la mente.

— _¿Dónde estarán los otros...?_

 

* * *

 

— ¡Entonces ese profesor nuevo dijo que quería ver a Tetsu-kun también! ¡¿Qué hacemos, Dai-chan?!

— No sé por qué te preocupas, Satsuki. En el remoto caso de que intentara hacerle algo a Tetsu, ¿no crees que se defendería? No es un debilucho...—  _Bueno, más o menos._ —

Reunidos en la azotea de la academia, un grupo de estudiantes con coloridos cabellos se encontraban sentados. Azul, violeta, verde, rosa y amarillo se mezclaban en un arcoíris donde podían distinguirse aquellos huecos de los colores ausentes. Un aire tenso fluía alrededor de la única mujer del grupo y el estudiante de cabellos rubios, sin embargo los otros no parecían notarlo.

— No puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo con eso, Aomine.

— ¡Tsk, calla Midorima! ¡Sabes a que me refiero!

— De cualquier forma~ — Interrumpió el de cabellos violetas.— Aka-chin ya fue a investigar al respecto, ¿así que no debería estar todo bien?

— Pero... — Kise dudo un poco antes de seguir.— Sigue siendo preocupante, quiero decir... El único aparte de nosotros con un Arcano Mayor hasta ahora era _él_.

— Entiendo tu punto, Kise.— Un suspiro vino de Midorima sin poder evitarlo.— Pero por esta vez Murasakibara tiene razón, si Akashi ya fue a hacerse cargo del problema entonces no deberíamos preocuparnos de nada. Después de todo Sagitario casi siempre tiene las mejores probabilidades.

Pequeños sonidos de queja vinieron de Momoi y Kise — ¡Deja de hablar de probabilidades Midorimacchi!—. Las miradas concentradas de ambos se encontraron luego de una pequeña pausa mutuamente leyeron la preocupación naciente en sus miradas. Pronto estuvieron de pie complementente decididos a ir en busca de Kuroko.

Al escuchar cerrarse la puerta de la azotea los tres miembros restantes del grupo se vieron sumidos en un extrañamente cómodo silencio.

— Esos tontos... — Aomine soltó un suspiro antes de soltar su cuerpo para caer despacio sobre el suelo.

—No hay nada que hacer.— Murmuró Midorima con el ceño fruncido mientras acomodaba sus lentes.— Sus cerebros parecen razonar de la misma manera.

— Que miedo~ — Una risa vino de Murasakibara.— Eso de tener la marca de "Los Enamorados" si que es complicado.

 

* * *

 

— Por lo tanto, ¿Kagami-sensei va a encargarse de ayudarme a manejar mejor mi bendición...?

— Fue sorprendente para mí también, quiero decir, me enteré hace un rato y no entiendo bien por qué me escogieron a mi pero... — Kagami soltó una ligera tos.— Espero poder ayudarte.

— _Sin embargo, ¿es realmente necesario?_ — No es que Kuroko tuviera algo en contra de Kagami, pero no le parecía una necesidad tener a alguien enseñándole.— _Ya es suficiente con lo que Akashi-kun hace..._

— Entonces, ¿qué te parece? — Kuroko estaba tan ensimismado con sus pensamientos que solo le quedo mirar a Kagami con extrañeza.— Ejem... Como estaba diciendo, podemos tener clases extras los Martes y Jueves.

— Ya veo, eso está bien para mí.

Y así fue decidido. Kagami no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso bajo la atenta mirada del chico de cabello cian y poca presencia. ¿De verdad alguien así era el poseedor de la marca de "El Loco"?

Los pensamientos incesantes de Kagami fueron detenidos por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose bruscamente.

— ¡Ah, Tetsu-kun!

— ¡Kurokocchi, ya casi termina el descanso!

Dos estudiantes, Kise Ryouta y la chica de cabello rosa que pareció poner atención a su clase, se asomaron para mirar exactamente al lugar donde Kuroko se encontraba parado.

— Entonces nos vemos pronto, Kagami-sensei.

Y con su paso tan calmado como siempre, Kuroko se retiro del salón en compañía de sus dos animados acompañantes. Kagami sostuvo la mirada contra la puerta un momento antes de tomar sus cosas y seguir el mismo camino que esos chicos, pronto comenzaría otra clase.

No le haría bien llenarse la cabeza de aquel estudiante.

 

* * *

 

— Así que "El Sol"... — En el dormitorio más alejado de la academia, aquel que es separado de los otros por un largo pasillo e infinitas escaleras, se encontraban dos estudiantes, ambos frente a frente con solo un tablero de shōgi entre ellos. Solamente un delgado rayo de luz se filtraba por entre las cortinas que bloqueaban las ventanas.— Supongo que será fastidioso...

— ¿Eso crees? — Una pequeña y melodiosa risa salió de la boca de aquel con el cabello más largo, aunque no por mucho, mientras el ojo dorado del chico frente a él parecía resplandecer.

— ¿Me estás ocultando algo, _nii-san_? — Aquel con los ojos heterocromaticos se levantó sin desviar la mirada del chico frente a él mientras movía la última pieza del juego.

— Por supuesto que no, Sei.

Con una última mirada penetrante, Sei suspiró antes de abrir las cortinas que antes mantenían en completa oscuridad la habitación. La ventana a su vez fue abierta y los cabellos carmesíes de ambos estudiantes se agitaron por un momento debido a una repentina ráfaga de viento. Fue entonces cuando aquel con la mirada bicolor comenzó su camino hacia la puerta de hierro de aquella habitación.

— Volveré luego, nii-san.— Sei le dio una vista final al chico que permanecía sentado frente al tablero antes de sonreír ligeramente.— El juego de hoy fue divertido.

Y con un eco final la pesada puerta de hierro se cerró. El estudiante en su interior desvío su mirada rojiza de la puerta para centrarla en el tablero frente a él, donde ambos reyes permanecían estáticos, sin poder dar un movimiento más. [1]

— Kagami Taiga... — Con una sonrisa sin ningún rastro de malicia el pelirrojo comenzó a guardar las piezas para un próximo juego. En su cabeza los pensamientos distantes que recibía desde la lejanía solo se acumulaban antes de ser automáticamente desechados.

_En el dormitorio más distante de la Academia de Magia Teiko, Akashi Seijuuro comenzó la cuenta regresiva antes del regreso de "El Emperador" a su habitación, listo para otra partida._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] En el shōgi, si ambos jugadores tienen sus reyes en la zona de promoción (es decir, en la zona rival), y ningún jugador puede capturar al rey rival por no tener suficientes piezas en el tablero o en la mano, o por no poder devolverlas lo suficiente, ocurre un Punto Muerto considerado un empate (sin embargo es muy poco probable que esto ocurra a menos que...).
> 
> Kise Ryouta - Los Enamorados  
> Habilidades: Lectura y control leve de emociones externas.
> 
> Momoi Satsuki - Los Enamorados  
> Habilidades: Lectura de emociones. Detección de cambios en los paradigmas ajenos.
> 
> Tanto Kise como Momoi poseen la marca de "Los Enamorados" sin embargo ambas habilidades no son identicas. Mientras que las habilidades de Kise le permiten manipular mejor a las personas, las habilidades de Momoi son solamente para el análisis de ellas.
> 
> Por supuesto que el Arcano de nuestro emperador favorito (alias Bokushi) sería, valga la redundancia, "El Emperador". Sus habilidades y las de Kuroko ("El Loco") seguirán siendo un misterio por ahora.
> 
> ¿Cuáles serán las marcas de los otros~? Algunas pistas de Midorima ya fueron revelados.


	3. La Rueda de la Fortuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima había disfrutado de sus pacíficos días, pero la presencia de Kagami había alterado todo por completo.
> 
> Poco a poco, el nuevo profesor aprende sobre la Generación de los Milagros y Kuroko Tetsuya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tardado más de lo esperado en seguir esto...

Mientras que cada persona nacía por lo regular con su Arcano definido, habían unas pocas cuya marca se revelaba hasta décadas después de nacer. Midorima Shintarou era uno de estos últimos.

Nacido sin ninguna marca y por lo tanto supuesto a vivir en un bajo perfil por siempre, Midorima Shintarou obtuvo su bendición a los seis años de edad durante una normal mañana de otoño. Se encontraba tomando desayuno junto a su familia, quienes calmados charlaban mientras el ruido estático de las noticias se reproducía desde el televisor. En solamente un momento, mientras volvía de dejar sus platos sucios en la cocina, sus ojos infantiles, ya protegidos por gruesas gafas, captaron una imagen particular en la televisión. El programa diario de Oha-Asa.

Nunca sabría cual fue el detonante, tal vez el hecho de que su signo, Cáncer, estaba en primer lugar aquel día, o tal vez la colorida rueda con los doce signos girando, sin embargo esta causal no tenía importancia. El hecho fue que ese día Midorima Shintarou obtuvo su bendición, de la cual nunca se desprendería y en la cual confiaría todo su futuro.

Incluso en la actualidad, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la Academia de Magia Teiko, no podía dejar de utilizar su bendición. Los efectos de los Arcanos podían ser físicos o mentales, el suyo pertenecía a esta última categoría. Invisible para todos a su alrededor, siempre que lo necesitaba podía visualizar la misma rueda que hace más de cinco años había visualizado en aquel programa. Estando a su completa disposición, le resultaba fácil ver en cada momento su suerte y, gracias a su cerebro racional a diferencia de algunos, calcular en un instante que tan probable era que x hecho sucediera exitosamente.

Pese a siempre utilizar el término probabilidades, no era más que fortuna. Una fortuna tambaleante que podía cambiar en tan solo instante, porque con un pequeño movimiento su rueda se ponía en marcha.

Aquel era su Arcano Mayor, la _Rueda de la Fortuna._

La observaba constantemente en sus días cotidianos, una vez siempre fija al despertar y muchas otras veces para momentos aleatorios de su vida escolar, sin embargo desde la llegada de Kagami Taiga, cada vez que miraba su rueda esta parecía cambiar de lugar algunos signos, a veces de forma sutil y otras radicalmente. No se preocupaba por este hecho, después de todo no parecía afectarle demasiado a Cáncer.

Nunca admitiría que se aterraba cada vez que veía a Acuario cambiar de posición y por consiguiente también Geminis y Aries. No le diría nada a los nacidos bajo aquellos signos, no valía la pena preocuparse por ello. Después de todo, Sagitario permanecía igual.

Sin embargo, la presión ya comenzaba a poner ansioso, por lo que fue momento de utilizar su carta bajo la manga para este tipo de situaciones.

 

* * *

 

— ¡Que raro que vengas a verme, Shin-chan!—. La estridente voz de Takao no era nada nuevo en su día a día, constantemente lo debía soportar durante sus clases de lingüística mágica y en aquellas raras ocasiones donde pedía su asesoramiento, como en aquel instante. La oficina privada de la sala de profesores parecía solo incrementar el ruido. — ¿Qué sucede? —.

— Hay algo que me ha estado... molestando un poco —. Las palabras comenzaron a fluir neutrales de su boca, sin dar el menor atisbo de preocupación. Su subconsciente sabía que pese a ello el azabache notaría sus verdaderos sentimientos, igual que siempre lo hacía. Era por este hecho que había sido asignado como su guardián después de todo.

— Que extraño —. Admitió Takao luego de escuchar los incidentes de los últimos cuatro días. — ¿Crees que el Arcano de Kagami puede afectar tanto al tuyo? Es un buen tipo~ —.

— Esto comenzó justo desde que el llegó a la escuela, es el único motivo —. Solo había visto al pelirrojo durante sus clases y excepcionalmente el pasado martes, donde fue testigo por unos instantes de su "entrenamiento" con Kuroko. — E-Es verdad que hasta ahora no ha afectado a Cáncer, pero resulta molesto que la rueda se altere tanto —.

— ¡Sólo estás siendo un tsundere, sé que te preocupas de tus amigos! —. Sus protestas no fueron escuchadas por Takao, quien con su sonrisa usual solo se limitó a asentirle. — Trataré de investigar que puede estar pasando. Así que no te preocupes, Shin-chan —.

— N-No te he pedido que lo hagas... —. Dando por finalizada la conversación, se levantó de la silla en la que antes se encontraba y abrió la puerta de la oficina, topandose con una desagradable sorpresa justo a la salida de esta.

Sentado en su escritorio con bastantes papeles a su alrededor se encontraba Kagami Taiga que, aunque parecía estar absorto, al notar la verde mirada del otro instintivamente volteó la suya. Midorima no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y sin darle siquiera una última mirada a Takao, salió de la sala a un paso rígido.

— ... ¿Pasa algo con él? —. Le preguntó Kagami al azabache que solo había suspirado ante la actitud del estudiante.

— Shin-chan siempre es así, pero parece que no le agradas —. Dijo sinceramente antes de acercarse a su propio escritorio. — ¿Qué signo eres, Kagami? —.

— ¿Signo? —. La pregunta de Takao no le extrañó mas que de costumbre, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su personalidad esporádica. — Soy Leo —.

Un pequeño murmullo fue la única respuesta que dejó escapar antes de verse inmerso en los papeles frente a él. Kagami lo imitó y volvió su vista hacia su propio trabajo. Sin embargo aquel estudiante permaneció rondando por su cabeza.

Lo conocía y ya había aprendido su nombre, Midorima Shintarou, uno de los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros, los prodigiosos estudiantes con Arcanos Mayores que estudiaban en Teiko. El de cabellos verdes pertenecía a la misma clase que Kuroko Tetsuya, su actual asignación.

Le había visto en su entrenamiento pasado acompañado de Kise Ryouta y Momoi Satsuki, los dos estudiantes más populares de su misma clase y también miembros de estos "Milagros". Los otros eran de la clase paralela, Aomine Daiki, un chico que se distraía rápido, Murasakibara Atsushi, que tenía la mala costumbre de comer en su clase, y Akashi Seiichirou, el aparente líder del colorido grupo.

Aquel martes de entrenamiento con Kuroko, cuando el sol ya comenzaba a esconderse y faltaban pocos minutos para que su practica terminará, se topó con la sorpresa de que los amigos del chico habían ido a buscarle para volver juntos a los dormitorios.

Al comienzo no fue problema, sus ruidos eran ignorados con facilidad gracias al pensamiento de que faltaban tan solo unos minutos para dar por finalizada la práctica. Pero eso no le quito en ningún momento la incomodidad que sentía por las penetrantes miradas a su espalda, la que alcanzó a ver por un instante al voltearse, y de paso le provocó escalofríos, no fue otra que la heterocroma de Akashi Seijuurou. Sus ojos analizaban con atención todos sus gestos, sin perder ningún detalle y haciendo que fuera imposible para Kagami prestarle atención al chico de cabellos cían en los pocos minutos que quedaban.

Se despidió del muchacho y sus compañeros, que entre bromas se alejaron poco a poco en dirección al dormitorio. Kagami permaneció quieto durante varios instantes, procesando los últimos momentos en su cabeza. — ¿Acaso fue un intento de intimidación? —.

Fue al día siguiente que al comentarle aquello a su senpai, Nijimura en esa ocasión, se enteró del aparente hermetismo que tenían entre ellos con todos los demás seres de la Academia.

— Son solo un grupo de mocosos que se preocupan mutuamente por su seguridad —. Mencionó el de ojos metálicos con su ceño ligeramente fruncido. — Han habido incidentes en el pasado, con algunos estudiantes. Supongo que es normal que se preocupen de Kuroko. Seguramente te dejaran en paz una vez que noten que no eres una amenaza —.

— Ya veo... —. Las palabras del mayor fueron tranquilizadoras. — Gracias por el consejo, Nijimura-senpai —.

— No es la gran cosa —. Sonrió ligeramente antes de despeinar su cabello bruscamente. — Ten cuidado con lo que haces, él se pone de bastante mal humor a veces —.

— ¿Él...? ¡D-Deja eso, senpai! —. Exclamó para quitar la mano del azabache de su cabeza.

— "El Emperador" —. Fue lo único que respondió antes de levantarse justo en el momento en que la campana sonaba. Se despidió con otra sonrisa y salió de la sala, dejando a un confundido Kagami en su interior.

 

* * *

 

La Academia de Magia Teiko estaba dividida en cuatro áreas generales: el edificio principal, donde se encontraban los salones de clases, la zona de prácticas, tanto mágicas como físicas, los dormitorios de los estudiantes, chicos y chicas separados, y los dormitorios de los maestros. Además de los cuatro maestros de cabello oscuro que Kagami ya conocía, varios otros trabajaban también en la Academia, sin embargo a diferencia de el no podían darse el lujo de tener su propio escritorio y eran forzados a llevar sus pertenencias a todas partes con ellos. Kagami se sentía agradecido de alguna forma, pese a que sabía que solo recibía este tratamiento debido a su Arcano Mayor. Los dormitorios eran algo distinto, pues todos ellos poseían las mismas dimensiones e implementos básicos, si alguno necesitaba algo mas debía comprarlo con su propio sueldo.

El dormitorio asignado a Kagami contaba con tan solo una cama, un escritorio y un guardaropas más el baño anexo. La cocina era de uso común y todos se turnaban para cocinar, aunque esto no era problema para el pelirrojo, acostumbrado a cuidar de si mismo.

Sus días comenzaban temprano, tardaba unos cuantos minutos en arreglarse y tomar algunos de los implementos que traía a su dormitorio antes de bajar a la cocina, donde un abundante desayuno ya se encontraba servido. En su adolescencia Kagami definitivamente nunca podría ser visto tan temprano en aquel lugar, pero era ya un adulto con responsabilidades y no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde a sus clases, y mucho menos de quedarse sin desayunar.

Su jornada no era tan estresante como la de otros profesores, tenía varias horas libres entre clases en las que avanzaba revisando exámenes y documentos, además de preparar el siguiente entrenamiento para Kuroko. El sonido de la campana de salida era su señal para dirigirse a la zona de prácticas, donde el de ojos azulados ya se encontraba esperándolo. Era su segunda clase y aún no había conseguido disminuir el silencio incómodo que se formaba muchas veces entre ellos, sin embargo el entrenamiento parecía ir bien.

Ese jueves se enfocaron en concentrar magia correctamente, ya que la práctica anterior no había dado frutos debido a este motivo. Pese a que Kuroko Tetsuya portaba la bendición de un Arcano Mayor, no tenía más magia que la gente con un Arcano Menor, e incluso podría afirmar que poseía menos que ellos. La primera vez que vio sus hechizos se sorprendió de mala manera al observar su descoordinación y nula aptitud, pese a su bendición. Fue el de cabello cían el que le explico los motivos.

— Conseguí mi bendición el año pasado, antes era una persona sin nada de afinidad mágica —. Explicó con su voz tranquila. — Por ese mismo motivo no he podido aprender a utilizar mi bendición pese a que todos me han intentado ayudar, aunque he mejorado bastante en comparación al principio —.

Si había algo destacable en Kuroko era su persistencia, hasta ese momento no había emitido ninguna sola queja y continuaba intentando canalizar magia en su mano luego de más de una hora en absoluta concentración. No tenía claros los motivos para todo este esfuerzo, pero no era quien para negarle al de piel pálida la posibilidad de seguir entrenando, pese a que parecía mas bien inútil.

Una sonrisa floreció en el rostro de Kagami al notar como poco a poco una pequeña esfera de luz se formaba en la mano de Kuroko, era pequeña e inestable, pero estaba ahí.

— ¡Así se hace, Kuroko! —. Sin embargo habló antes de tiempo.

Un repentino cúmulo oscuro nació en el centro de la esfera de luz, que en pocos segundos desapareció para transformarse en una nube de sombras que giraban en torno a un núcleo invisible en la mano del menor. Su expresión no debió ser agradable, pues al instante siguiente estas sombras se extinguieron, dejándolo con un Kuroko con la mirada baja.

— ¿Qué fue eso...? —. Preguntó luego de varios segundos en silencio.

— La bendición de mi Arcano —. Dijo secamente. — Así es como funciona El Loco. Pensé que con Kagami-sensei aquí podría ser diferente pero... —. Volvió a formar en pocos segundos aquella esfera sombría en su mano, mostrándole a Kagami como esta parecía estirarse y desdoblar la realidad.

— Esto va a ser mas complicado de lo que pensé... —. Murmuró el pelirrojo con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, esto superaba con creces su nivel de normalidad habitual.

— Estoy a su cuidado, Kagami-sensei —.

 

* * *

 

El día estaba radiante y perfecto para cualquier día de actividad, sumado a que era un viernes no podía sino invitar a los estudiantes a dejar la monotonía de sus estudios para relajarse al aire libre. La Generación de los Milagros se encontraba reunida en la azotea de la escuela durante el receso, formando un circulo inexpugnable donde un cómodo ambiente podía respirarse.

— ¡Karaoke! ¡Tenemos que ir al karaoke! —. La voz animada de Kise resonaba en todo el lugar, pero en lugar de arruinar el ambiente parecía ni siquiera afectarle. Él fue el único que emitió una pequeña mueca de desagrado al sentir su irritable voz amplificada por estar a su lado, pero todos sabían que no le molestaba en realidad.

— La ciudad está lejos, Kise. Iremos a jugar basketball, ya está decidido —. Dijo Aomine apoyado contra la pared mientras su mirada se dirigía al chico a su lado. — ¿Cierto, Tetsu? —.

— ¿Pero no íbamos a ir de compras? —. Se escuchó la queja del de cabello violeta junto a él. — Hay un nuevo umaibo sabor guayaba —.

— La última vez tardaste una hora en decidir que comprar —. Acomodó sus lentes como acto reflejó sin soltar en ningún momento el manga entre sus manos, su lucky item de hoy.

— No creo que eso sepa bien, Mukkun... —. La réplica amable de Momoi, quien disfrutaba su tiempo junto a Kuroko, no pareció disminuir en absoluto las ganas de Murasakibara.

— Pero~ —. Tomó una pausa para tomar un bocado de un extraño caramelo blando antes de continuar. — Es una edición limitada —.

— En ese caso, ¿por qué no solo van a la tienda de la anciana Gobu? Siempre tiene los últimos bocadillos —. La certera voz de la razón habló. — Y luego pueden ir a la cancha cercana a jugar basket —.

— ¿No vendrás, Akashi-kun? —. Preguntó el de cabello cían. — Nunca nos acompañan... —.

— La próxima vez estaremos todos, Tetsuya —. Prometió el heterocromo antes de mirar al de cabello violeta a su lado. — Asegurate de no excederte con la comida, Atsushi —.

— Solo porque es Aka-chin quien lo dice... —.

— Asegurate de cumplir, Akashi —. Aomine soltó una sonrisa animada antes de golpear suavemente el hombro del pelirrojo junto a él con su puño. — Ha pasado tiempo desde que hemos tenido un 4 vs 4 —.

— Oigan... ¿y el karaoke? —.

— Será para otro día, Ki-chan —.

— ¡Pero...! —. Se quejó el rubio. — ¡Estoy seguro de que Akashicchi me apoya! —.

— Él piensa que eres ruidoso —. Contestó sin dudar el pelirrojo. — Además, ¿cuál es la gracia de estar en una habitación cerrada en un día así? —.

— No sabía que apreciabas la naturaleza, Akashi —. Mencionó con curiosidad.

— No lo hago —.

— Akashi-kun... —. Kuroko inevitablemente soltó un suspiro.

— ¡Entonces la próxima vez si o si iremos al karaoke! —.

— Ki-chan, deja de insistir con eso —.

Pese a ser tan distintos entre ellos, siempre era sorprendente como podían interactuar en perfecta armonía. Los siete de ellos podían permanecer por horas simplemente haciendose compañía mutua, pese a que en el fondo de algunos corazones un hueco todavía se encontraba presente.

— La próxima vez definitivamente iremos todos —. Dijo Kuroko sin dudar.

— ¡Por supuesto, Tetsu-kun!

No importaba que Kagami estuviera distorsionando su rueda de la fortuna, lo único que le importaba es que todos ellos estaban juntos y a salvo.

 

Aunque no es como si Midorima fuera a admitirlo alguna vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midorima Shintarou - La Rueda de la Fortuna  
> Habilidades: Visualización de suerte. Calculo de probabilidades.
> 
> Shin-chan confía en Takao aunque no lo demuestre mucho, pero confía mucho más en sus queridos amigos. El próximo tratara sobre Mukkun, tal vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Kagami Taiga - El Sol  
> Habilidades: Habilidad mágica natural. Amplificación de mana. Amplificación de resistencia.
> 
> Los arcanos y habilidades de la GOM, incluido Kuroko, serán revelados pronto.


End file.
